


Only Ever Need to Love Yourself

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Luna's Amortentia.





	Only Ever Need to Love Yourself

The sugary sweet of cotton candy, her mother's brown sugar-rasberry body lotion, the smells of machine smoke and musty wood, and something that took her back to fishing in the rivers near her home when she was younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's no relationship, you surprised?


End file.
